


but i need to tell you something

by brimst0ne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Genderless Dmab Yuuki, Other, Pining, tiny gay drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki is kind of nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i need to tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SHIP!!! SO MUCH!!! I DIE MY DUDES  
> here's a tiny Drabble based off of my experiences playing Oras, mostly my gay dialogues I would have with Steven from my countless challenges to the Pokemon league, and also based on my main team!!! Wowie!!! Sequel coming...... Sometime..... And featuring a genderless dmab yuuki!! Who also goes by it pronouns but I used they for now!!

The giant door before them was imposing, even threatening. But this time they were ready. Yuuki takes a deep breath, and pats their belt full of poke balls, how they adored their team, and how much they've done for them. But this wasn't their first rodeo. This was their... 5th? Time challenging the Pokemon league, and it was not nearly as hard as the other four attempts. 

Their gorgeous, shiny Gardevior, named Gabriel, was at the helm of their team, taking down anything that stood before them. His elegant black dress that flowed in their mega evolution... It was practically a reapers cloth. Gabriel and Yuuki went everywhere together, after they had met on that fateful day. Gardevior had always been a favorite Pokemon of Yuuki, even when they were young. So for the first one they encountered to be shiny... A dream come true.

For the rest of their team, an Absol named Abbadon, an Infernape named Remiel, a Dusknoir named Cassiel, a Haxorus named Xavier, and a tiny Rufflett named Leliel. Said Rufflett had just been caught recently. Their team worked well together, taking down anything in their path. They had a few team members in the box that they would switch to, but this was their preferred squad for battling. 

The enormous doors open, letting in a blinding light. This challenge to the league was different, though. Their heart fluttered in their chest, stomach doing flips as they climbed the stairs to the champions room. They nervously ran their hand over their mega evolution bracelet. The ridges made it quite the convenient stim toy. Deep breaths, Yuuki. The worst that could happen is that he'll politely turn you down.

As they clear the stairs, he comes into view. Standing there like no ones business. This guy pissed Yuuki off. To a degree. His silver hair and bright, passionate eyes... Yet he was always so cool and collected. Their heart jumps into their throat. 

"Ah, Yuuki. I knew it was you. No other trainer can take down the Elite four like you can." 

Say something Yuuki. 

"Well, there's no more words for us to exchange,"

SAY SOMETHING!!

"Let us battle-"

"Uh!!"

Steven looks surprised. He lowers his pokeball. 

"Um. Yeah, so... Are you free this Saturday?"

The champion blinks a few times. 

"...I believe I am. Why do you ask?"

The blush is spreading like wildfire all over their face. Did they seriously just ask that? Well, There's no going back now!

"I was w-wondering, if... Y'know, you wanted to... Go get food? Or go out for a walk? Or uh, what ever..."

They were totally blowing this. They kind of just wanted to dissappear. What surprises them is a laugh from across the room.

"Haha, oh dear, Yuuki, did you challenge the Pokemon league just to ask me out on a date? You could just call me, you know." 

Oh. Yeah, they could have. They stare at the ground, exploding on the inside.

"But, my answer is... Of course."

He punctuates it with that charming smile that sent a chill up Yuuki's spine. They really were weak for him. 

"I-is 3:00 at Lilycove Pokemon center good?"

They manage to tear their eyes away from the ground at make contact with Stevens. They feel like they're going to puke. 

"Yes, that will do just fine."

"O-ok? Ok! I'm... Really glad."

"Good, good. Now, shall we battle?"

They hurriedly pull Gabriel's pokeball out of their belt.

"A-as ready as I ever am!"

Might as well channel all their nervous, relieved energy into this battle.

But Gabriel kept looking back at them the whole time. He knew exactly what happened.


End file.
